


'No,No,it's my treat.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Field Trip, High School Students NCT Dream, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, M/M, Mark Lee & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, NCT Dream Ensemble Are Best Friends, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung Are Siblings, Na Jaemin-centric, Pre-Relationship, Snacks & Snack Food, Teacher Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Teacher Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 2





	'No,No,it's my treat.'

**10:15 AM**

"Is everyone here?Everyone accounted for?"

Mark heard Jaemin scoff from next to him."Why does he keep asking that?"He said."Is he going blind or something?"Before Mark could even think of a reply,he heard Renjun let out a sigh."Or maybe he's just afraid of people like you wandering off."The Chinese boy said sternly.


End file.
